


Golden Boy

by MissDani360



Category: Suits (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Demon!Mike, F/F, FallenAngel!Harvey, Gore, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sorta Established Destiel, Sorta Established Sabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDani360/pseuds/MissDani360
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike keeps a secret but soon enough that secret will surface when something dark nears what he calls his home.</p><p>Just a weird crossover and my weird urge to write some supernatural gore.</p><p>ON HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Boy

**Author's Note:**

> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/

“No, Jen. I haven’t slept with him....No, no. I will! Don’t worry. No one that scrumptious gets away from me. Ha ha. Alright, bye!” Carrie hung up with a sly smile because, duh, no one that she wanted to lay in bed with could escape her. Not that they would want to escape her. Her power was too strong for that.

The dark brunette placed her phone onto a table with perfectly red manicured nails. She would catch her prey tomorrow. It was so much more fun to work up a sweat getting her man. Men were getting too easy, though...Carrie may have to switch to females...

“Kelvin! Time to feed you, my lovely kitten.” The lack of response was a bit worrying but maybe Kelvin was using his cat box. Carrie walked toward her kitchen without an ungraceful step.

“Kelvin!” She called again. That was odd. By this point, the cat would be meowing his face off. The woman entered her kitchen and then her eyes widened.

A fluffy, white cat hung from one of the light fixtures above the kitchen island. A thin rope was tied to his tail as it lightly swung from side to side. Red dyed the cat’s fur and dripped off the tip of his cold nose and onto the white counter tops. The thing that really bothered Carrie, as she approached her beloved pet, wasn’t the fact that Kelvin was mutilated. No. It was the fact that Kelvin smelt of the husk of a demon.

Carrie was immediately on alert. Her brown eyes turned yellow and her black claws started to grow. Her skin started to turn purple and her clothes tore as her body grew out. Horns formed on the sides of her temples as wings broke freely from her back. Evil, gurgling noises emitted from her throat as the transformation was almost complete.

“Hello, succubus.” A deep voice sounded from behind her. Carrie turned around and screeched at the dark skinned man before her.

“Abomination!” She wailed as she went on the defensive.

“I’m getting really tired of being called that rude name.” The man said, his english accent filling the room. “I mean look at me! This new vessel is exquisite. Don’t you think?”

“No matter what shell you possess, you will always be the devil’s failure!” Carrie screamed. Her wings lifted her from the ground as she tried to be intimidating.

“And yet I am still more powerful than you.”

“You will perish soon for you are not to exist. You can not handle that power. You will be consu-.” Carrie was cut off when the dark man pounced on her in a fit of rage. Carrie’s back was smashed into the ground but before the man was able to seriously wound the woman, she scratched at his face, distracting him enough to kick him in his chest with her two clawed feet. Then she tried to flee but something had stopped her. A soothing voice, a tempting voice in her head. She obediently turned around towards the powerful demon who was holding his hand out to her.

“Come to me, my succubus.” She struggled against the pull of her new master’s voice as her body pushed forward on its own accord. This demon had gotten so powerful. This wasn’t supposed to happen! Why had Lucifer not killed this creature?!

Dark skinned hands encased her rough face as she looked into black pools of suffering and death.

“All I need is information, love.”

“You are still too weak, Aiden! You can not take complete control. You are still a failure!” Black eyes glared at the terrified succubus.

“You will tell me everything about my brother!” The black man roared, slowly crushing Carrie’s face within his hands. The inhuman shriek filled the night of a suburban neighborhood.

\----------------------------------------------

Aiden wiped his bloody hands on a rag. Carrie was splayed against the concrete wall of her basement; barely holding onto life. Barbed wire bounded her wrists and ankles to the wall. The wire protruded from the wall itself; ripped through. Carrie was reverted back into her human form; too weak to retain her demon form. Her body was mutilated and bloody. Every inch of human skin wasn’t without a deep, exposed gash weeping with red thickness. Every breath was shaky but she was relieved that it was over.

“So, whose weak now, love?” Aiden walked up to Carrie who weakly hissed at the demon.

“New York, huh? I wonder what the little bugger is doing there.”

“Lucifer will destroy you!” Carrie screeched. Aiden’s clawed hand shot around the succubus’ neck.

“ _Father_ , should have destroyed me when he had the chance! There was a reason why he kept this abomination alive.”

“Do it, Dean!” Glass shattered and Latin words were spoken. Carrie screamed as some of the holy water that hit the back of Aiden’s head sprinkled into her open wounds. Aiden spun around hissing.  
“Heathens!” Aiden yelled before disappearing in a cloud of ash. Silence engulfed the dark room and Carrie’s whimpering echoed off the walls.

“Sammy. We are definitely not dealing with a normal demon.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Mike had a secret. A secret he had known about since his parents died. If it wasn’t for his Grammy, he would have never known and chaos and death would have rained down on everything around him.

Now, he kept his secret in check. Even after Grammy died, he still kept his defenses up. Training and protecting himself against the world; the underworld. He needed to. Why?

Michael James Ross was the Devil’s son.

Some people would be skeptical but there were things out there that could only be explained through non-rational reasoning. Some things were dangerous and some were just wanting to live life through human eyes. Mike could sense them all. There were so many in New York that it was almost unbearable. But Grammy helped him through it. The supernatural that walked the streets were calm and did nothing wrong to interrupt the way of life so Mike was glad he didn’t have to intervene but then again the calmness could have been because of him. He wasn’t always able to hide his presence at first. There was no way that the Devil’s son’s presence didn’t go unnoticed during that time of vulnerability. Maybe them knowing that he was there kept them in check. But his presence disappeared years ago. Why they did nothing was beyond him.

When Grammy told him what he was, he...didn’t take it too well. He rebelled until finally he almost killed someone. A douchebag kid called him a name. It shouldn’t have set him off like it did but he couldn’t stop himself. They were all still young and he was immature.

The kid was thrown back into some bushes but all Mike did was glare at him. Then something inside of him, his soul, snapped. He felt his bones crunch and his skin tear but he felt no pain. Fire erupted around him but he couldn’t stop it. Just before he completely lost himself he saw Grammy staring at him with soft eyes then everything went black.

He knew then, that he needed Grammy’s help. She knew everything and that didn’t surprise Mike at all. She was the one who taught him to hide himself; to protect himself. Then over the years he trained himself to better control his powers so that they didn’t consume him. He didn’t want to do what he did before. He couldn’t put people in danger like that. Not again.

So, ever since then he was trying to live a somewhat peaceful life. Everything was great until last night.

He woke up from a nightmare. Well, he thought it was a nightmare. He woke up in a cold sweat and panting. He never woke up in a sweat...if he ever slept at all. Recently, Harvey’s been working him hard. Working him like a dog, sort of speak. Which was probably what Harvey was going for. He took every opportunity to reinforce that puppy analogy. Speaking of Harvey....

“Mike!” Harvey called out walking closer towards the associate’s cubicle. Before Harvey could get another word out, Mike lifted up a manilla folder. Harvey grabbed it and opened the folder on the cubicle divider.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. I like to make you happy after I hear you yell my name.” An eyebrow rose with a slight smirk.

“Why, Mikey. If I’m not mistaken, and you know I rarely am, I would say that you’re flirting with me.” A flip of a page.

“Are you kidding? Who would want to flirt with you?” Who wouldn’t want to flirt with him? The man was gorgeous. Just irresistible. Even Mike had trouble keeping to himself sometimes.

If Harvey wasn’t a demon, Mike was sure the man would still have the same sex appeal. Maybe not have as strong pheromones but it would still be hard to say “no”. At least, Mike thought he was a demon. His aura was different from anything he had ever sensed or read about. There was no scent of sulfur but the ego of a demon was abundantly apparent. The man expelled an exuberance that only Mike could see. No other demon had that. On the other hand, only lower-classed demons and spirits hung around New York. So, Mike needed to expand his eidetic genius.

Harvey feigned hurt as he slapped the folder closed. Mike stood up and picked up a white box.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. The file room is summoning me. If you need anything, please wait till I’m done with Louis’ contracts.” Mike needed to be, just, away from Harvey right now. After last night, he was on edge because something wasn’t right and he needed to figure out. He couldn’t be distracted.

“Well, since it’s Louis’ then I’ll need you in five minutes.” Mike stole a glance at Harvey and saw that suggestive smile plastered on his handsome face. That smile was being thrown his way more and more recently which was worrying because there was no way Harvey Specter could be into Mike Ross, an associate, no matter how much Mike wanted him to be. The associate rolled his eyes with a smile and headed to the file room.

It was time to figure out what was making him feel antsy.

Because this Devil’s son did not get antsy.

**Author's Note:**

> Will you get to know Mike's origin and past? What exactly is Harvey? Who is coming to town?
> 
> FFnet: DaniBD  
> Tumblr: http://missdanibr.tumblr.com/


End file.
